Perdiendo algo más que la memoria
by FuyumiKP
Summary: Capítulo 3up.Es mucho más importante de lo que te imaginas...tengo que verlos.. El jamás esperó encontrarse a alguien en el cementerio y mucho menos a esa hora de la noche. Tampoco imaginó encontrarse a una joven pelinegra llorando en una lápida.R&R n.ñ
1. Te extrañaré mas a ti que a mi memoria

Hi World. Comencemos diciendo el disclaimer: ni Danny Phantom ni el idiota de Vlad me pertenecen.

Dicho esto, explicaré el origen del fic: no tengo la más remota idea. Naturalmente, escribo cosas cómicas, y si no son eso, aparentan serlo. De hecho, este fic iba a ser una comedia como siempre, sin embargo, al terminar de leer "Ausente" por Kozumy, me decidí a hacerlo… más dramático… aunque, incluso ahora, no se cual va a ser el curso exacto de la historia… ya irá tomando su camino (espero, al menos, que no sea yaoi). Por cierto, este fic está basado después de lo que paso en "Phantom Planet". Ah! Y cada capítulo está destinado para algunos de mis amigos mas queridos, este prólogo esta dedicado a Kozumy, la fuente de inspiración para las cosas dramáticas jaja, sin ella, este fic no existiría. Sin más que decir por el momento, espero que disfruten leyendo….

Perdiendo algo más que la memoria

Prólogo

_-Te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo…-_ simples palabras, pero con un gran significado. _–Te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo…- _siguió resonando en su mente. El joven se dio media vuelta, y apretó los ojos intentando dormir. Insomnio. Desde hace unos días ya no podía dormir. Además de que… había tenido una pelea con su novia la tarde pasada… no había pasado nada, pero no había dejado un buen sabor de boca.

-Debería hablar con ella…-susurró para si mismo.

Siguió dando miles de vueltas hasta que ya no pudo. Se giró hacia su buró. 12:41 pm decía el reloj. Era demasiado tarde para seguir despierto, y mucho más tarde para salir, pensó el ojiazul.

-Mph! Como si me importase… además, no puedo dormir-

Se levantó y se asomó en el espejo que tenía en la pared. Tenía unas leves ojeras. Buscó su pantalón azul, su camiseta y tomó una chaqueta, pues era invierno, y hacia bastante frío. Cerró los ojos y un aro de luz cruzo de un lado al otro mostrando su lado fantasma. El ojiverde se puso la chaqueta y emprendió vuelo al parque local. Tal vez una vuelta me ayude a aclarar mi mente, pensó.

Iba volando, no estaba muy lejos pero no estaba tan cerca. El aire frío pegaba en su cara y este se helaba, aún con la chaqueta puesta. Además de que no iba a ninguna parte.

-Genial…- murmuró en su clásico tono sarcástico tiritando.-Salí en vano… y me estoy congelando, ¿esto puede ser peor?-

En ese momento, una figura se distinguió de la oscuridad. El halfa trató de fijar su mirada en eso para saber que era. Pero no lo logró distinguir.

-Hola, Daniel…-dijo la extraña figura, Danny miro que este hacia una sonrisa malvada, y al instante supo quién era. Vlad había regresado.

-¿¡QUE QUIERES!? ¿¡Por qué regresaste!?- preguntó en un tono exaltado, poniéndose en guardia.

-Solo vengo para saludar…-sonrió burlonamente.

-Esa ni tú te la crees…-

-Tienes mucha razón…- dijo acercándose.

-Aléjate de mi…- dijo el halfa con cierto temor y retrocediendo.

-Vamos, Daniel, dale un abrazo al tío Vlady…-dijo haciendo una mueca divertida y extendiendo los brazos hacia el.

-No se que te propones… pero se que no es bueno…-todavía retrocedía.

Cada vez, Plasmius estaba más y más cerca de él. El pelinegro retrocedía. "Es Vlad" pensó. No podía escapar… porque este lo alcanzaría, no podía acercarse porque seguro tenía un AS bajo la manga… no podía quedarse quieto porque este se le acercaba mas y más. En resumen… no podía hacer nada. Y esto lo hizo ponerse nervioso, y no le gustaba ponerse nervioso…

-Lárgate Plasmius…y…y…y… prometo no hacerte daño…-afirmó el ojiazul seguido de unas risas burlonas.

-Jajajaja, ¿tu? ¿TU prometiendo no hacerme daño a MI?-hubo un pequeña pausa-...no…- esta última afirmación sonó fría. Sin corazón. Sin calidez. Sin sentimiento. Completamente fría.

-… ¿no?...-preguntó tembloroso el ojiazul.

-Bueno, Daniel, he estado trabajando en un nuevo invento, ¿sabes?-Plasmius observó que el chico se había interesado, así que prosiguió.-Si. Muy útil contra enemigos… -después de esta oración, el ojirojo sacó una pequeña máquina que era con forma de tubo y con varios botones. ¿Qué hace esa cosa? Se preguntó el halfa.

-Imagino cual es tu pregunta, y supongo que he aquí tu respuesta-oprimió varios botones y una lamparita comenzó a brillar en un tono blanquecino. El chico fijo su mirada en aquella luz. Parecía que concordaba con la luz de la noche. La única luz de la noche. Con la Luna.- Definitivamente sirve de lámpara nocturna-dijo sarcásticamente- y… ¿sabes para qué otras cosas sirve? –preguntó con una sonrisa malévola ajustando su aparato.

-…no…-dijo con entrecortado con un hilo de voz.

-...digamos que… extrae tu memoria… dejándote lo único que tu enemigo quiere que sepas, y al mismo tiempo, te implanta lo que tú enemigo quiere que tengas…-dijo-y lo que te extrae se guarda en el contenedor-

Danny abrió los ojos de terror.

-¿…Extrae…la…memoria?- logró preguntar. De alguna manera estaba helado. No podía moverse, y sabía lo que sucedería si se movía… Vlad no lo dejaría ir "Soy un idiota!! No debí salir de casa…" pensó el ojiverde aterrado por lo que su enemigo podrá hacer.

-Exacto… aún necesita ajustes… -al oir esto, el chico respiró más tranquilamente- sin embargo… para mi buena suerte, ya funciona, lo único que necesita son ajustes, pero ya funciona… y tengo ganas de probarlo en alguien… alguien como tu…-e hizo una mueca malvada.

Al joven se le heló la sangre. "NO… no quiero perder mi memoria… NO!!" pensó. Pero no logró decir nada. Y si decía algo… ¿Qué iba a lograr? ¿Qué Vlad de repente se hiciera bueno y tuviera misericordia? …no… Al estar indefenso contra Vlad, Danny solo siguió retrocediendo con cara de espanto.- no…-

-Oh si… veamos que tal quedó esta cosa…- le apuntó, el chico no se podía mover. No sabía si era por el miedo o si era causa de aquél aparato.- Tus últimas palabras como tú mismo...-

-No te dejaré que hagas esto…-"sólo tengo una oportunidad… ¡Tengo que aprovecharla!" pensó el ojiverde. Vlad se acercó más… así que el peliblanco pensó que esa cosa funcionaba directamente y no de lejos, eso le daba una oportunidad.

-¿Qué no me dejarás? Vamos, Daniel, sabes que eso no me detendrá…-

Sabía que si Plasmius lograba su cometido, lo usaría para hacer cosas atroces… pero, al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de olvidar.-No –continuó.- ¡No te voy a dejar!-

Danny lanzo un ecto rayo al pelinegro, este logró esquivarlo con facilidad.

-¿Con tus 16 años y no has aprendido aún que no puedes vencerme tan fácilmente?-preguntó sarcásticamente Plasmius.

Una pelea de rayos ectoplásmicos se desató. Danny, por ser más joven, era más hábil, sin embargo, su rival, por ser más viejo, tenía más experiencia. Era una batalla muy reñida… Danny creyó que ya había ganado cuando oyó que la respiración de su contrincante era muy rápida.

-No no tengo tiempo para juegos…-exclamó el pelinegro limpiándose una gota de sangre con su guante-… he estado planeando hacer tantas cosas cuando te tenga en mis manos, y no dejaré que todo eso se arruine…-la voz de este era grave. Se puso en pie y lanzó un ataque doble de rayos ectoplásmicos a Danny. Este cayó. Se volvió humano de nuevo y ya no podía levantarse. Unas lágrimas corrieron. Sabía que este podía ser el fin de su vida tal y como la conocía, y que tal vez sería el inicio del sufrimiento de mucha gente. Y lo que era más triste, ya no recordaría a Sam, y, tal vez, el mismo la matase en un futuro. "Esto no puede estar pasando" pensó.

-Repito…-dijo Vlad tomándolo de la camisa y poniéndole aquel objeto en la frente.- Dí tus últimas palabras como tú mismo...-

Las lágrimas cesaron. Estaba preocupado, pero no podía levantarse. Todo había terminado. Solo podía pensar en una persona. -…Te amo, Sam…-fue lo único que llego a su mente. "Espero poder seguir recordándote…" pensó. En el segundo siguiente le fue disparado un rayo color naranja y rojizo. Ese brillo era demasiado intenso. En cada segundo que le extraían su memoria pensaba en la chica. "Rayos… lo último que logré decirle fue un… "No te quiero volver a ver" ", pensó, y en estos momentos moriría por estar a tu lado. Minutos después, el chico yacía en el suelo inconciente…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ummm… bueno, no quedó tan mal después de todo… TAN mal…

Espero sus reviews, incluso para decir que es malísimo y quieren que lo borre… o no se!! Algo, lo que sea. Bueno, un saludo para todos… incluso en este mismo momento ando pensando en la continuación. Un beso a todos nwn

Atte: Katara Phantom… Sayonara matta ne!!


	2. La partida del viejo mundo

Hola a todos! Aquí KP, mandando saludos a todos… perdonen por el mega hiatus… es que la escuela me ha dado mucha lata, pero ya vienen las vacaciones y a actualizar fics como loca desquiciada antes de entrar a clases… bueno, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi hermana loca que me mete en (MUCHOS) problemas… y que dice que es su trabajo/hobbie/ambas cosas… espero que lo disfruten…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1 La partida del viejo mundo

El Joven ojiazul estaba en un parque de paseo, caminando sin rumbo fijo y con los ojos cerrados. Era un lindo día para estar ahí, el sol brillaba, las nubes eran blancas y el viento se sentía fresco, además de que habían pajarillos azules cantando. Se detuvo debajo de un árbol para observarlos. "Ustedes son libres" pensó "han de ser tan felices…". En ese momento el sol fue cubierto por unas nubes, las pequeñas criaturas se fueron volando y las nubes se tornaron color gris.

-Danny…-oyó el joven.

-¿Quién… quién dijo eso?-preguntó girándose hacia donde oyó la voz.

-Danny…-repitió una figura que estaba a lo lejos.

-¿Quién eres?-volvió a preguntar tratando de identificar la figura.

-Tu me conoces…-contestó.-Tu me conoces mejor que nadie…-repitió.

-Pero… pero si yo nunca te he visto-

-…Amity Park…-dijo acercándose al joven. El halfa notó que aquella figura era la figura de una chica.

Forzó un poco más la vista tratando de averiguar la identidad de aquella chica que se le acercaba. Estaba a punto de verla de más cerca cuando… ese sueño terminó. Danny se levantó de golpe sudando frío y con una respiración muy alterada. Se sentó en su cama en una posición en la que podía respirar mejor. Se giró hacia su buró. Había un vaso de agua que parecía que lo aguardaba. Era la cuarta noche seguida que soñaba con lo mismo, y cada vez que la joven se le acercaba, ese sueño terminaba. Le comenzaba a ser desesperante no poder saber quien era ella, y más que mencionara ese nombre.

"Esta pesadilla de nuevo… pero… ¿Amity Park?" se preguntó en el pensamiento "tal vez ahí…" pensó. "Oh, vamos Daniel. Ese nombre seguramente ya me esta volviendo loco, digo, después de todo, ahí murieron mis padres… tal vez, aún cuando no los recuerdo, los extrañe mi subconsciente…" afirmó.

Y eso era verdad, sus padres habían fallecido. Muchos decían que en un experimento fallido del laboratorio. Otros mas decían que en un accidente automovilístico. Algunos otros decían que fue en un accidente de avión. Otros, que fueron asesinados. Pero fuera lo que fuera que les hubiese ocurrido, nadie sabía la versión real.

El joven tomó de su agua y puso el vaso vacío de regreso en el buró. Tomó su almohada, la esponjo y trató de reconciliar el sueño. "Mañana será un día especial" pensó, para después caer rendido.

Unas horas mas tarde, el sol comenzó a adentrarse en la habitación de aquél chico. Poco a poco fue iluminando cada rincón de aquél cuarto hasta llegar a los ojos del pelinegro. Se despertó. Pero no quería levantarse, así que se puso una almohada en la cabeza para tratar de seguir durmiendo.

-Tío, cierra eso…-dijo el joven con una voz rabiosa al medio enterarse que su tío había abierto la cortina.

-Buenos días, dormilón… aunque sea la 1 de la tarde, parece que te desvelaste anoche… -dijo una voz abriendo las cortinas.- Dije buenos dias…-comenzó a picarlo.

-¿Y qué tienen de buenos? –preguntó con cierto tono cortante y mirada asesina.

-Dímelo tú…-dijo aquél hombre dejándolo de picar y cruzando los brazos.

-…¡¡NOS VAMOS A VIVIR LEJOS DE ITALIA!!-dijo después de unos segundos y levantándose de golpe, cayendo en el piso con los dos pies.

-¿Y ya pensaste a dónde te quieres mudar?-preguntó el viejo al chico levantando una ceja.- Detesto haber perdido la apuesta…-continuó.- seguro que te quieres ir a España… o a Francia… te he escuchad hablar de ellos… y que quieres vivir allí.-

-Aún no puedo creer que yo decidiré a donde iremos… y que nos iremos hoy mismo!… y …siendo honesto…-comenzó.- Me gustaría regresar a Norteamérica, tío Vlad…-dijo con una voz un poco temblorosa.

-Pues, para allá iremos, Daniel…-dijo algo nervioso.- pero cuéntame… ¿Porqué?-

-Siento como si tuviera algo que hacer…-comentó en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¡Oh, Daniel! Veo que tuviste ese sueño de nuevo, por eso te desvelaste… ¿te dejarás llevar por él?- dijo un tanto más nervioso, pero seguro, que antes.- Pudiendo vivir en lugares más lindos, ¿te dejarás llevar por un sueño?-

-Bueno, tío…-dijo el.- Debo averiguarlo…-

-Pero… ¿y qué pasará con los planes que tenemos en mente?-

-¿Los planes de conquista? ¡Por dios! ¿Crees en serio que los olvidé?-respondió en un tono fuera de lo común de nuestro Halfa, un tono mas malvado.- Nada es más importante que eso… y ya lo sabes…-

-Ya te dije que no son de conquista…-dijo con un tono de voz cansado.

-Oh, es verdad. Como tú dices… "Son buenas intenciones. Hacemos un solo imperio pacifista controlado por nosotros. Todos tendremos paz y nosotros riquezas." Es verdad, con buenas intenciones…-dijo sarcástico.-Bueno, esas "buenas intenciones" las podemos controlar desde Amity Park, ¿o no?-

-…supongo que si…-dijo un poco más tranquilo al ver que su sobrino (o como lo hacia llamar) no tenía nada en mente en su contra.

-Me voy a duchar…-y salió de la habitación.

-Supongo que este chico no recordará nada por más que le intenten meter en la cabeza cosas…su hermana mayor, Jazmin, se fue de Amity Park a Colorado para olvidar que su familia entera falleció. Ya debería estar casada… o tener una pareja… no creo que se moleste en averiguar si su hermano esta vivo si ya todos lo dieron por muerto…-comenzó. Plasmius quería que todo estuviera en orden para su llegada- luego, su mejor, o debo decir, ex-mejor amigo, Tucker, se fue a Nuevo México, si no estoy mal, a su padre le dieron una mejor oferta de trabajo, o debería decir, que casualmente el día que me aparecí frente a Danny, el padre de Tucker ya había tenido su oferta de trabajo.-sonrió malvadamente al recordar lo que él había hecho.- Y la señorita Manson, aww… esa joven de ojos violeta… siempre trayendo a Daniel de un ala. Este chico hubiese dado la vida por ella…pero bueno, con ella ya no hay ningun–haciendo énfasis en esta palabra-problema, al enterarse de que su amado había fallecido… o al menos eso se sabía por allá, no soportó la idea y se mudó junto con su familia a Londres… y toda la demás gente de AP ya no me importan. Le inventaré algo a Daniel… algo de que antes de que le diera amnesia, en ese lugar había hecho cosas muy malas… y que no se dejara ver, porque ellos podrían vengarse… pero se lo diré mejor allá. Si se lo digo de una vez, tal vez le cause desconfianza, pues no hay manera de quele regrese sumemoria, ya qu está guardada…- puso una mano en su barbilla.-Debo ser muy cuidadoso aún… si doy un paso en falso se arruina todo…-

-¿Un paso en falso?-preguntó el joven entrando por la puerta y tomando una toalla.-

-Ah! Daniel…-dijo nervioso.- ¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-

-No mucho, solo oí lo del paso en falso, ¿de qué hablas? – dijo a punto de irse, pero girándose hacia su tío con curiosidad.

-Oh, hijo, de nada importante. Estaba pensando que si hacia algo mal tal vez tú me dejases de querer…-mintió el viejo.

-Tío…-dijo con dulzura en su tono de voz.- Yo no te dejaré de querer… cuando mis padres murieron en aquél accidente… por mucha casualidad sobreviví… tenía amnesia… y estaba en este mundo solo, nadie me iba a ayudar, además me dijiste que todos me odiaban… y tu llegaste de la nada y te ofreciste para cuidarme, ahí estaba yo en el hospital, ¿verdad? Si hubiese estado conciente te hubiera dado las gracias en ese mismo momento, porque fuiste el único que se preocupo por mí…. El único. Nunca podría dejar de quererte.

"Oh, chico" pensó "si tu te oyeras cuando tenías tu memoria… te darías asco jajaja"

-Eres un buen sobrino, no esperaba menos de ti…-susurró en el oido de el ojiazul.- ahora vete a bañar.

-Jeje… -asintió con la cabeza- Pero, antes tío… ¿En Amity Park seguiremos viviendo en secreto como hemos vivido aquí en Italia?-

-No nos queda otra, sobrino, sabes las cosas que hiciste… -dijo con una cierto aire fingido de tristeza.

-Me has contado, horribles cosas que hice… por eso no dudaba que nadie me quisiera en este mundo…-dijo el ojiazul mirando hacia el piso con verdadera tristeza en sus ojos.

-No te sientas mal por lo que hacías…-dijo el ojiverde poniéndole una mano en el hombro en son de apoyo.- Así eres tu, no te avergüences… recuerda el plan…-

El chico cerró los ojos. Levantó la cara y lo miró fijamente. Penetrantemente. Sonrió.

-Tienes razón, debemos seguir el plan… -

El viejo le devolvió la sonrisa.-Así se habla… ahora vete a bañar, llamaré al jet privado para que nos lleve directamente a Amity Park directamente…-

-¿Y ahora qué fingiremos? Digo, ya se nos acabaron las excusas… ¿un jet privado que lleva leche de un continente a otro?-rió divertido

-Jajajaja… esa fue la última vez… pero no, ahora no estaremos de polizones, ahora mas bien… ¿recuerdas nuestros nombres?...-

-Mmm… creo que si, señor Richard Kalter…-

-Bien, Robert Kalter…-dijo con una voz templada- usaremos esos nombres… por ya sabes cual razón, ¿no?-preguntó haciendo intangible su mano y poniéndola frente a su sobrino.

-Si, ya lo se…-miró su mano, la cual se hizo intangible también.

-Ánimo, ahora llamaré al jet para que este listo… y tu arréglate y quedamos hace unos dias que ibas a empacar, ¿o no?-

-Si, las maletas están abajo…-

-Excelente…-dijo el hombre de traje saliendo de la habitación.- Cuando regrese ya debes estar listo…-

Danny dio un largo suspiro. "Ya voy a cumplir 3 meses con él… y sin mi memoria… me encantaría saber que cosas hice… recordarlas… entender todo. Saber si realmente eran tan atroces como Vlad me dice…"pensó recostándose en su cama y mirando su habitación casi vacía. "Quién sabe… tal vez encuentre las respuestas que necesito cuando regrese a mi antiguo hogar… al fin y al cabo, jamás llegue a llamar a Italia hogar…"se levantó. Salió del cuarto y cruzó el largo pasillo decorado de un color azul oscuro y medio despintado con algunas pinturas por pintores varios, originalmente de Picazzo, y un retrato de él y su tío… "Aún recuerdo el día que pintaron esto…" pensó el joven caminando hacia la ducha. Entró. Comenzó a quitarse la pijama de la noche anterior mientras abría la llave del agua caliente. Pasaron como 3 minutos para que estuviera a perfecta temperatura; el joven metió un pie primero, después el otro y se recargo en la pared mientras el agua se resbalaba por su pecho. Acariciaba su cuerpo… lo relajaba. Cerró los ojos y la figura de su sueño volvió. Estaba tan cerca, pero tan lejos… la imagen se fijó en los labios. Estos se movían… pero no salía sonido. Tan solo se movían lentamente. Esto paso varias veces hasta que, en una de esas comenzó a oir "Tu me conoces, tal vez mejor que nadie… búscame, te necesito…" Abrió los ojos instantáneamente.

-¿Quién es esa chica?-Se preguntó a sí mismo. En ese momento se dio cuanta de algo… se había quedado dormido bañándose. Tocaron la puerta.

-¡¿Si?!-

-Daniel… llevas como una hora allí dentro ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó con un poco de susto una voz detrás de la puerta.

-Este… si, si, perdón, me he tardado demasiado, ya salgo…-se dio una pasada a mil por hora con el jabón, se enjuago y cerró la llave. Tomó la toalla, se la puso y salio. SE dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-Date prisa, ¿quieres?-

-¡SI!-

El chico comenzó a buscar su ropa. Ya no era la camiseta blanca con el círculo rojo y los jeans. Ahora era una chamarra negra y una blusa azul oscuro. Unos jeans y tenis (estilo EMO, pero no lo es, eh!). Se peino como siempre y bajo las escaleras. Giró a la derecha y miró que al lado de la puerta ya estaban las maletas. Siguió por aquél pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina y ver a su tío hablando por teléfono.

-Ahja… si señorita… claro que para hoy… ¿cómo que hoy no puede salir? ¿Sabe con quién está hablando?... ¿ah no? pues le diré… esta usted hablando con el señor Richard Kalter… ah!! Ya me reconoció, eh!... ¿El vuelo sale a las 4 PM? Ok, entonces estaré por allá a las 4 PM. Si, si, se aceptan sus disculpas-

-¿Peleándote como siempre con las azafatas?-preguntó sarcástico el pelinegro sirviéndose un poco de cereal.

-Es que nunca entienden…-dijo sentándose en uno de los bancos que quedaban.- Creen que soy cualquiera cuando soy…-

-Alguien verdaderamente importante…-dijo al mismo tiempo que él como si ya supiera.- Si ya se, ya se… pero nunca se acuerdan… y cuando recuerdan que eres millonario… te dan mejor servicio que el de turista jajaja-

-Mejor desayuna… -le dijo mirándolo feo y cayéndole una gota por lanuca.

Daniel comenzó a tomar su desayuno, pero no se había servido mucho, pues tenía poca hambre, así que terminó rápido.

-Que raro que andes sin hambre…-

-Tal vez estoy un poco nervioso…-excusó.

-Entonces… ¿te parece una batalla de práctica?…-preguntó.-Para pasar el rato…-

-Los vecinos ya han de creer que aquí hay fantasmas por el ruido que hacemos…-

-Bueno pues… aquí hay fantasmas…-dijo transformándose en Plasmius.

-Vamos, tío, no quiero pelear-

-¿Y porqué no?-

-Porque sería algo injusto para ti…-se giró dándole la espalda y saliendo poco a poco de la cocina.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿INSINÚAS QUE SOY VIEJO?!-preguntó exaltado y un poco molesto.

-Nah…-expresó el joven.- Solo estás gastado…-comentó deteniéndose. Al instante se hizo intangible y una bola de ectoplasma lo atravesó.- Jajaja… ¿lo ves?-dijo girándose de nuevo hacia el y cruzándose de brazos.- Ya no tienes la misma certeza de antes.

-Arrg…-

El ojiazul sonrió malévolamente. Vlad no lo pensó dos veces. Un aro pasó de un lado al otro dejando ver el lado fantasma de Danny. Mostrando esos bellos y luminosos ojos verdes.

-Que empiece…-exclamó el chico adoptando una posición de batalla.

Los rayos ectoplásmicos comenzaron a dispararse. Un lamento fantasmal se desató del lado del ojiverde pero el hombre de capa logró esquivarlo.

-Veo que ya no pierdes la conciencia…-

-Si… mejoré mucho…-dijo bajando la guardia y regresando a su forma original.- Realmente ahora no quiero pelear, tío, dejémoslo para después-

Un aro de luz ilumino de la cadera para arriba de Plasmius y de la cadera a los pies mostrando la forma humana.

-Bien, seguro es porque tienes miedo, así que lo dejaremos para luego…-

Naturalmente, ese comentario lo hubiera hecho pelear, pero el joven Hofa estaba demasiado pensativo en aquella chica que veía en sus sueños, así que no puso demasiada atención en aquél comentario.

-Oye, tío…-

-¿Umm?-

-¿Por qué a las 4?-preguntó con curiosidad el ojiazul.

-¿Por qué no a las 4?-respondió con otra pregunta.

-Porque ya son las 3:15 jajajaja…-

-¡¡¡PERDEREMOS EL VUELO!!!- dijo seguido de salir corriendo.

-Feh, si llegamos…-

-Lo único bueno es que ya pedí que las maletas se las lleven por correo aunque nosotros ya no estemos…-

-Oh, si, por ser de la alta sociedad jajaja…-dijo con tono de diversión.

-Cállate y toma tu abrigo, iré por un taxi…-dijo saliendo de la casa.

-Adiós casa… -dijo tomando su chamarra. Caminó hasta la salida y se giró para echar un vistazo a su hogar de unos cuántos meses. Rió. Pero si nunca le había gustado ese lugar… ¿que le veía ahora?.- Y hasta nunca…-finalizó.

Salió y vió a su tío dentro de un taxi, el joven también entró.

-¿Seguro que nuestras maletas… van a estar seguras?

-Por supuesto, sobrino, este es el mejor servicio de paquetería en toda Europa… así que no te angusties…-el pelinegro asintió.-All'aeroporto per favore…-dijo Vlad al conductor.

-Immediatamente…-contestó este, el peligris había aprendido a hablar un poco e italano, aunque no le había sido muy complicado.

Vlad observó que Danny estaba pensativo. Miraba por la ventana con una mirada de miedo, de pánico tal vez, pero también con emoción.

-¿En serio quieres regresar a AP?-le preguntó a su sobrino levantando una ceja.

-Si, tío. Ya lo he decidido…-

-De acuerdo, Robert…-

-…Gracias tío Richard…-dijo dándole un abrazo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Cariño, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó una voz masculina a una joven de mirada perdida.

-¿Hum?... ah! Si, si, perdón papá… tan solo estaba pensando…-comentó la chica en un tono de voz muy bajo.

-¿En qué? ¿En tu mamá?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Este… si, en mi mamá… hace mucho que no la veo…-mintió la chica, aunque era cierto que ya tenía tiempo que no la veía.- y estoy un poco nerviosa por eso…-

-Pués… controla esos nervios… o no tendrás un satisfactorio viaje…-la pelinegra asintió con la cabeza.

-Ay, Sami…-dijo una voz femenina en un susurro.

-Gracias…-dijo aquella ojivioleta con una sonrisa hacia su padre.

"…y lo peor es que tu padre no se da cuenta de que… tu aún lo sigues extrañando… y que tienes esperanzas sobre encontrarlo… " pensó la joven de su derecha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y así acaba el primer capítulo de este fic… by me! En este mismo momento ando escribiendo ya el otro /je je, de hecho hice primero el 2 y no podía actualizar xq no se me ocurría nada para el 1 XD/ yo creo que lo subiré el martes… o el jueves… o no se cuando… pero lo subiré… ahora, a responder reviews!

Wut da-¡? 9 reviews!?... debo revisar mas seguido FF jeje… extrañaré a mi asistonto… así que, a responder reviews…

JoyPhantom: ok, ok, no lo borro… nmás porque ando inspirada lo digo pero bue… aquí seguirá el fic hasta que alguien diga que es una basura (nel, eso mismo dije en otro fic y ahora tiene problemas y medio anda en hiatos por el comentario… mejor ni digo…) bueno, no lo borraré y gracias por el review…

Eli Fentom: hola niña, que bueno que te pasas por aki… aki tienes la parte 1 que es la 2! Y la 3 que es la 2 viene en camino!!! Me hago bolas a mi misma -.-U el caso es que pronto actualizare d nuevo, ok? Por ahora mil gracias por el review…

SamxDanny-ely: aooow!! Gracias por este review… aki la segunda parte!!! Espero que la hayas disfrutado… y que te hace llorar? Bueno, yo creo que lo escribí llorando xD thnx por el comentario…

Ghost Steve: hello bro!! Perdiste la memoria? Owo (a ti te pasa cada cosa XD… x cierto, ya deja a la calabaza solo te hace mal!!! Y.Y)…okeey… gracias por venir a leerme –sniff- y jeje, gracias por el cumplido…

New Ghost Girl: ahora que recuerdo yo debería leer tu actualizacion de fic -.-U, mil perdones pero la escuela no me ha dejado leer/actualizar/inspirarme NADA!! He aki la siguiente parte… y q quieres conkistar al mundo? Uy, eres como la 6ta persona que oigo decir eso XD para eso deberas competir contra Jess, Maka, Anna, Kozumy… Daniela creo… yo XD… pero bue, por ahora sigue dejando reviews… y gracias….

Maka: (por darme tantos problemas un te pongo tu nuevo nick bwajajaja xD) ….¬¬U… te guta molestar, verdad niña? XD… veamos, NO TENGO LA MAS MINIMA IDEA DE CÓMO REGRESO VLAD, OK? Tal vez tomó un tren de Urano que lo llevara a Júpiter y de ahí tomo un meteorito para transbordar en Marte y tomar un cometa que lo dejara en la Tierra XD okeey, no, pero… no se como rayos volvió, usa la imaginación, ¿vale? ¬¬ aun asi, gracias por el review… he aki la 2da parte… y sobre lo del yaoi… ya decidí que no será yaoi, ok?... sería muy raro… (digamos que medio quería ver como iba a ser si fuese yaoi pero mi mente pensó luego luego en lemmon yaoi y yo X0x así que mejor que sea todo normalito U)

Kozumy Disgrace: NOOOO!!! NO MAS DIGIMON SAVERS!!! Con esa temporada volvió mi trauma por Digimon Tamers XD (aunque la loca de mas arriba diga que es una basura ¬¬)y seee, ya se a que te refieres de la makinita, bueno, ahora lo se… traumada u.ú por cierto, no madurez, te parece? nwnU gracias por el review… lo que me recuerda que debo hacer algo este fin de semana… feh, de todos mox grax…

¡¿TODAVIA NO TERMINO!? Wow…ueno, continúo…

MaOkO: aki la continuación aunque un poco demorada XD, y como ya he dicho hace una loca, será hetero… el yaoi digamos q… mmm… q no XD bueno, gracias por pasarte… y por el review…

Yaki: mi último review… aki esoty, y no, no he dañado a Danny… y no me dan mido tus amenazas, puedo contigo (h) ...okey, loca Artifex… TU ERES LA CULPABLE DE ESO! ¬¬U –eskinita posición fetal- me vuelvo una combinación arrogante Maka vanidosa Santiago –aura negra- … jeje, omitan eso XD, bueno, aki tienes la continuación después de 1 mes de haber subido el fic XD pero mejor tarde q nunca, espero que lo hayas disfrutado… y ya actualziaré los demás… empezando x UnEnPorTuAyu y F. en J. en sus siglas XD gracias por el review

Eso ha sido todo por hoy… nos vemos luego… yo creo que en menos de una semana… y bueno, ya dejo de molestar… cuidense lectores/as…

Por cierto, saludos a Yaki y a MaOkO que nunca he hablado con ellas… un placer que esten leyendo este fic… w y para todos, SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS!!! O jitomatazos… el carrito de los jitomates están saliendo a la derecha XD jeje, bueno, Eso ha sido todo por hoy, soy Katara Phantom, nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion

Sayonara Matta ne!


	3. El primer encuentro

Hi World! Aquí KP, mandando saludos a todos… y aaaay, sorry, dije que tardaría mucho menos en actualizar pero… bueno, ustedes perdonen, me quedé atorada en el final del capítulo, de hecho, no me convenció mucho pero bueno… aquí tienen lo que quedó. Este capítulo se lo dedicó a mi senpai… o quiero mucho aunque lo moleste con su gorra/pelo jajaja. Saludos a todos y una cosa mas… AL FIC!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2 El primer encuentro

Miró por la ventana. El sol estaba en su punto más alto. Bajó la maleta y volvió a fijar la mirada en su padre.

-Gracias…-dijo aquella ojivioleta con una sonrisa.

-Preciosa…-dijo abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente.-Sabes que nunca te negaría nada…-

-Y, señor, muchísimas gracias… por dejarme acompañar a su hija…-comentó una joven de aproximadamente 15 o 16 años, cabellera negra y ojos turqueza. Y con labios finos y rojos.

-De nada, Sirani, más bien, gracias tu por acompañar a Sami estas vacaciones…-dijo él.-Seguro se sentiría muy sola cuando estuviese de nuevo allá… después de lo de…-

-No tienes que dar explicaciones, papá…-interrumpió la pelinegra con un tono un tanto cortante y tristeza en sus ojos. "Después de todo… no hay nada que explicar" pensó "Así ocurrió, y así debo de aceptarlo… aunque no pueda…"

-…oh! Sam!! Mira la hora que es, discúlpenos, señor Manson, pero… ya estan abordando nuestro avión… y las maletas aún no están registradas.

-Jeje, por supuesto, vamos ahora mismo…-dijo aquel hombre haciendo unas señas a unos tipos para que se encargaran de las maletas.-Ya ustedes solo acuérdense de recogerlas allá…-

-Sería imposible olvidarlo, padre…-seguí con el mismo antes mencionado.

El Sr. Manson dio un fuerte suspiro y otro abrazo a su hija.

-Cuídate, y saludas a tu mamá de mi parte…-finalizó este.

-Si, si…-dijo Sam alejándose poco a poco seguida de la ojiturquesa.

-Verás a tu madre, Sam¿no estás contenta?-preguntó con una sonrisa de ojo a ojo en la cara.

-Vamos, Sirani, sabes a lo que voy…-dijo caminando hacia la puerta "A"

-Si, Sami, pero… están divorciados… deberías estar también feliz de que volverás a verla desde…-

-Hace apenas unos meses… casi nada…-dijo siendo indiferente.

-Casi un año…-

-…Llegamos…-dijo Sam interrumpiendo aquella conversación. Sira había entendido, Sam no quería hablar en ese momento…

-Si…-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Detesto los viajes tan largos y sin nada que hacer…" pensó el ojiazul sentado mirando por la ventanilla y oyendo música en su iPod.

-Te oyes demasiado emocionado, Daniel-comentó con cierto sarcasmo suyo leyendo el periódico.

-¡¡Oh, si!! Muy emocionado… pero me aburriré en cualquier segundo, yo lo se…-dijo cortando el sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó bajando su periódico y mirándolo a los ojos con detenimiento.

-Por la película que pondrán… -dijo.- Esas son excelentes píldoras para dormir ¿nunca las has probado?-

Vlad rió.

-Vamos, chico…-dijo divertido- pondrán lo que tu quieras que pongan, después de todo… ya sabes, este es nuestro jet…-

-Si, ya lo se, pero aún así… estoy algo nervioso por la llegada a Amity Park…-

-… ¿y eso por qué?...- preguntó, aquél hombre al no poder controlar su curiosidad.

-No lo se… tal vez tengo miedo de que me pase algo… que alguien me reconozca e intente matarme por alguna venganza… y sin que yo me lo espere… o no se…-dijo mirando de nuevo por aquella ventanilla.- Digo, puedo tenerle un poco de miedo a ese lugar… después de todo, ahí murieron mis padres…-

El jet comenzó a caminar. Comenzó a correr rápido y luego comenzó a ascender. El jet había despegado.

"Ahora ya no hay marcha atrás" pensó el ojiazul mirando el ascenso. "Debo afrontar mi pasado para poder ver mi futuro…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Amity Park…-dijo la joven en voz baja. "Ahí murió él…" pensó la joven pelinegra, sentada en el asiento que daba hacia el pasillo "Y mis esperanzas murieron al mismo tiempo…"

-Vamos, Sami, deja de pensar en él…-dijo esa suave voz con su clásica sonrisa que estaba a su lado.- Ya vamos a despegar… hace mucho que no viajaba en avión. ¡¡Realmente estoy emocionada!!-

-Sirani…-dijo Sam.- dos cosas: 1. ¿Cómo puedes leer mis pensamientos? Y 2. … no lo entenderías…-

-Bueno, Sam.-dijo volteándola a ver.-Eres mi mejor amiga… y sabes que te quiero mucho… mi amor por ti es muy grande… tal vez por eso siempre se lo que sientes o lo que piensas… y por esa misma razón, te entiendo.-

-Sirani… agradezco muchísimo tu amistad… ¡¡pero no lo entiendes!! Desde que me mudé a Londres… esto ha sido una verdadera pesadilla…-

-¿Conocerme ha sido una pesadilla?-preguntó. Miró al piso y luego la volvió a mirar. La sonrisa de su rostro había desaparecido.

-No es eso…-dijo Sam tratando de que esto no fuera una mal interpretación.- Mas bien es que… vine a Londres porque mis padres se divorciaron y mi papá me llevó con él… y poco antes de venir…-Sam calló.

-No tienes que decirlo…-dijo a Sam abrazándola para que no sintiera más dolor su amiga.

-Gracias por acompañarme…-devolvió el abrazo.

En ese momento, el avión despegó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Esto es tan aburrido como ver los teletubbies…"pensó el ojiazul mirando por la ventana. El ya sabía como se veía todo desde arriba, volaba mucho, y eso ya era muy usual verlo. Quería algo que hacer, pero solo le quedaba estar sentado viendo por la ventana.

-Daniel…-escuchó el joven.

-¿Huum?-

-Creo que ésta película predice el futuro…-

-¿Estás viendo la película?-preguntó atónito. "Wow, se nota que mi tío está mas aburrido que yo…"

-No, mi periódico, ciertamente, es mucho más interesante que esa basura de película-comentó el señor Masters.-Sin embargo… si analizas la trama de la película, es un futuro muy cercano…-

-¿Ah, si¿Porqué lo dices?-preguntó el pelinegro levantando una ceja.

-Simple-respondió.- Esta película se trata de unos fantasmas que conquistan el mundo…-

Danny rió. Sabía a lo que se refería su "tío".

-Y de casualidad…-comenzó.- …¿no lograron conquistar también la zona fantasma?-

-Pues hasta ahora… no…-el hombre se hizo el pelo hacia atrás.- Sin embargo, no dudaría que lo hicieran en un futuro…-

-Seguramente será un final feliz…-

-Un final feliz solo para los conquistadores, sobrino, un final feliz solo para nosotros…-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Wii… ¡¡ya vamos a la mitad del viaje!!-

-Te emocionas demasiado, Sira-le comentó la ojivioleta a su compañera de asiento. Esta venía leyendo un libro.

-Tal parece que te gusta mucho leer¿no Sam?-

-Si, mucho…-le contestó sin quitar la vista de su libro.

-¿Y como se llama lo que estás leyendo?-preguntó con curiosidad aquella ojigris.

-"Rosas negras"-

-Aaaah… ¿y de qué trata?-

"Vamos, Sam, no te desesperes… sabes que Sirani es así… muy curiosa y… tan ella…"pensó Sam con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si, Sirani… solo que ando muy metida en este libro, es muy bueno¿podrías…?-

-Claro, Sam¿porqué no lo dijiste antes?-preguntó con una sonrisa y se quedó callada.

"¿Porqué no lo dije antes?..."se preguntó con un tic mas fuerte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡¡Por fin!!!-gritó el joven al ver que ya estaban descendiendo.- Me pareció eterno esto…-

_-Pasajeros del Jet "Royal Joy", esperamos que hayan disfrutado su vuelo con nosotros y que nos veamos en próximos viajes. Favor de bajar con cuidado y en el aeropuerto tomar sus maletas. Si esta su parada, que se diviertan-_

-¿Tanto show para solo 2 personas?-preguntó el chico a su "tío".

-Jaja, recuerda que somos de clase, debemos tener los mejor de lo mejor…-

-Si, bueno…-

Ambos se levantaron de sus asiento y bajaron del avió. Un jeep los estaba esperando para llevarlos al interior del aeropuerto.

-¿Y las maletas?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos el peliblanco a uno de los encargados.

-Están en la estación, las llevarán a su casa, señor…-contestó.

-Bien…-

-¡TIO!-exclamó Danny.-¿¿PORQUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE YA HABÍAS COMPRADO CASA!?-

-Porque era sorpresa…-respondió con una mirada asesina al encargado que respondió su pregunta de hace rato.

-Perdone, señor…-dijo inclinando la cabeza.

-Disculpe usted, joven, pero juraría que lo he visto antes…-comentó el copiloto al ojiazul.

-Erhh… Pues… Yo…-

-Mucha gente le dice lo mismo…-respondió Vlad sereno.-Dicen que les recuerda a Danny Phantom…-Danny abrió los ojos como platos y asustado.

-¡SEÑOR!-exclamó el conductor.- No es muy agradable que se mencione ese nombre…-

-Si, después de lo de su…-

-Ya vamos a llegar¿no es así?-interrumpió el viejo tratando de cambiar de tema.

El coche paro.

-Si, hemos llegado…-

Vlad bajo seguido del Hofa.

-Tío… ¿qué pasaría si…?-

-Ni lo menciones…-interumpió.- Nadie debe saber que eres Danny Phantom, recuerda que… bueno, no nos quieren mucho por aquí.-

-¿Señor Richard?-preguntó la voz de una mujer.-¿Richard Kalter?-

-Si, soy yo… y mi sobrino Robert Kalter-

"Ahh, si… Robert… ¿Porqué cuando me puso ese nombre ni siquiera se le ocurrió consultarme?…" se preguntó el joven cerrando el puño y mandando una mirada asesina al hombre.-…Si, ese soy yo…-

-Muy bien, síganme…-dijo mostrándoles el camino.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se estiró. Bajo su maleta y miró a su lado. La chica de la coleta estaba ahí sonriéndole como siempre. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Tomó su maleta y dio un gran suspiro. "Amity Park…"pensó "Pareciese que te extrañe…"

-¡¡¡SAMANTHA!!!-escucho la joven ojivioleta mientras recibía un fuerte abrazo.-¡¡Pero mírate¡¡Como has crecido!!-

-Hola mamá…-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.-Me… asfi…xias…-

-Oh! Discúlpame hija…-se separó.- Pero te extrañe querida…-

-Papá manda saludos…-

-Si, si, ese idiota que te alejo de mi…-la peligüera se tornó hacia su acompañante.- Y tu debes ser Sirani¿no es verdad?-

-Sirani Moondein, para servirle- La ojigris dio una pequeña reverencia.

-Que chica tan fina…-comentó la madre sonriendo.- Ay, Sami, por fin te has hecho de amigas normales… ¡Estoy tan orgullosa!-Sam hizo un gesto de dolor, había recordado algo.-¿Estás bien, cariño?

-Si, mamá… es solo el cansancio del vuelo, sabes que es muy largo…-

-Bueno, entonces a la casa… tu abuela nos está esperando…-Un grupo de jóvenes tomo las maletas de las chicas y se adelantaron con la madre.

-Amigas normales…-comentó Sam.

-No hagas caso, Sam, seguro que…-

-Se refería a Danny…-terminó la oración ella.-Se refería a que Danny nunca fue normal… nos salvo miles de veces y para ella nunca fue normal…-soltó unas lágrimas de las cuales no se percato- y además pareciese que todo el mundo se ha olvidado de el…-

-Tal vez…-interrumpió su amiga aquél llanto.- Tal vez todos decidieron que era una mejor idea dejar ir a su héroe…-

-Pero… ¿cómo?-preguntó secándose las lágrimas.

-Bueno, pues, el tiempo es el mejor remedio…-sonrió y la abrazó. Sam devolvió el abrazo.

-Vamos, chicas, no se queden atrás…-gritó su madre desde lo lejos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

El chico fantasma estaba mirando por la ventana del taxi, iban a su nueva casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Vlad estaba muy nervioso. Sabía que ahí habían miles de pruebas y Danny podría enterarse de que realmente el no fue una mala persona y tal vez no saldría su plan, aunq "Aunque no podría recuperar su memoria… porque su memoria sigue almacenada en aquél frasco…" Vlad se puso el doble de nervioso al ver el antiguo letrero que decía _Amity Park: Hogar de Danny Phantom. _–¡¡¡Robert!!!-

-¿Qué sucede tío?-dijo mirándolo a ver. Pasaron el letrero, Danny no lomiro, y Vlad se calmo.

-…No, no es nada, sigue admirando el paisaje…- "Quizás estoy exagerando"

-Señor Kalter, hemos llegado a nuestro destino…-

-Excelente…sobrino, mira tu nueva casa…-

-Wow… es muy bonita… y grande…muy grande-

-Solo lo mejor¿recuerdas?-

-Por supuesto…-

-Disculpe, joven, yo juraría que lo he visto antes…-comentó el conductor al voltearlos a ver.

-Muchos lo dicen muy frecuentemente, que tengo un gran parecido con el señor Phantom…-

-No debería decirlo tan directo… para nosotros el era…-

-Ya lo se, créame que yo no soy como él…-dijo con un tono muy cortante el chico fantasma.

-Se nota…-respondió el conductor dando termino a la conversación.

Ambos bajaron y entraron a la casa.

-Aún no están nuestras cosas aquí…-comentó el joven halfa.

-Llegarán mas al rato…-dijo Vlad.-Por ahora ve cual quieres que sea tu cuarto…-

-Bueno tío… la verdad es que…-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-De hecho… hay algo mas importante que quiero hacer antes de llegar a la casa…-comentó la ojivioleta ya en el coche.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es?-preguntó su madre.

-Quisiera… ir al cementerio… solo un rato…-

-Pero, Sam, ya es muy noche y…-

-Seguro que esta muy oscuro y solo ahí…-terminó Sirani la frase de la mujer.

-Si, pero… en serio debo ir…-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Porqué es tan importante para ti, sobrino, ir al cementerio a las 12 am?-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Porque siento que tengo que visitarlo…-dijo mirando por la ventana.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Ni si quiera te acuerdas de ellos y quieres ir a visitarlos?-

-Siento que es mi obligación como hijo…-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pero Sami... ya olvídalo... no tienes ninguna obligación de ir a verlo, además es muy MUY tarde, sería mejor que fueras mas al rato... por la mañana…-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-En serio... En serio tengo que ir tío...-concluyó el joven ojiazul.

-¿Tan importante es?-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-De hecho... es mucho más importante de lo que te imaginas, mamá...- "Mucho más importante".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Si es así... de acuerdo... pero te acompañaré...-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No es necesario... recuerdo el camino, ibamos casi diario él y yo jeje...-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pero... seguramente sin tu memoria no sabrás el camino...-

-No necesariamente... en parte, aún recuerdo un poco este lugar... sueños ¿recuerdas tío?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pero...-

-No es necesario que te angusties, mamá... no me pasará nada... además, he oido que ha mejorado la seguridad...-

-Señora...-comentó Sirani- se que no debería meterme... pero... déjela ir... es algo que debe hacer...- la mirada de su joven acompañante cambio muy drásticamente. De dulzura completa a seguridad… era una mirada penetrante y segura, nada dubitativa.

-...De acuerdo...-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Volveré a las 4...-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ah, no, a la 1:30...-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-De acuerdo, entonces a las 3:30...-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-No, claro que no jovencita, a las 2 te quiero ver en casa...-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué te parece a las 3?-

-...Bien...-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sam, a las 3 te quiero ver de regreso en casa...-

-Gracias mamá...-el coche se detuvo y Sam bajó, se giró a Sirani y le dijo.- Perdon por dejarte, te veo mas al rato en la casa... ok?-

-OK, no te preocupes...-

-¡Te adoro!...-y salió corriendo. Era muy cierto que ella estaba muy cerca del cementerio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vlad se asomó por la ventana, cuando los conductores ya se hahbían ido, y gritó- !TE QUIERO VER AQUÍ A LAS 3, EH JOVENCITO!-

Danny asintió para sí mismo... se fue volando con una como capa/túnica para que no se le reconociera pero también iba intangible, así que no lo veían, y no loiba a ver nadie porque, bueno, eran las 12 de la noche... nadie iba a estar despierto a esa hora...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam abrió un poco la reja del cementerio, miró al portero/guardia.

-El mismo tipo de siempre...-murmuró- y como siempre dormido...-con mucho sigilo, volvió a medio cerrar la reja y siguió avanzando, hacia un poco de frío pero era soportable, casi nolo notaba, solo tená un fin en mente...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ver a mis padres...-dijo el Halfa en voz baja descendiendo del oscuro cielo hasta detrás de un árbol. Se qudó en modo fantasma por si habían problemas… aunque lo dudaba mucho porque no debía haber nadie… comenzó a caminar entre las tumbas.- ¿Lira Cloff? No. ¿Steve Arround? No. ¿Señor y Señora…?-calló. Había encontrado el lugar correcto.-…Fenton…-terminó. La fecha de su muerte había sido hace mas o menos un año… no se sintió muy triste porque realmente no los recordaba… pero un vacío en su estomago fue lo que sintió. Acarició la lápida, estaba hecha de mármol color vino, enmarcado con rosas. Era una lápida muy bonita para ser de momentos tristes. Hasta abajo había un escrito firmado por…- ¿Jazmín Fenton?...-el Hofa abriólos ojos como platos- Yo… ¿tengo una hermana?...-en ese momento le llegó un flash de una pelirroja.

-Wow… no me habían…- pero en ese momento, su mueca cambio a una de disgusto. ¿Porqué su tío no se lo había mencionado? Se preguntó. Aunque… se imagino la respuesta, lo que le causo dolor en el pecho.-… Seguramente le hice daño… seguramente ella me odia… seguramente todos aquí me odian…- cerró los ojos, no le causaba gran dolor, pero si rabia, rabia consigo mismo… por haber hecho esas cosas… y ahora estar pagando cuando ni siquiera recordaba lo que había hecho. Acarició de nuevo la lápida e hizo una pequeña ola de ectoplasma verde para leer mejor el mensaje.

"Yo nunca os olvidaré… siempre estuvieron con nosotros… los quiere, Jazz"

-¿Nosotros?... debe referirse a nosotros, incluyéndome… me supongo que solo mis padres me quisieron…-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Daniel…-murmuró la ojivioleta en voz baja arrodillada frente a una tumba al final del cementerio.- No es posible que te hayas ido…-la acarició y comenzó a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas mascullando algunas palabras en voz baja y gimiendo. Las lágrimas brotaron solas, realmente ella lo extrañaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

El joven ojiverde abrió los ojos como platos al oir gemidos. Tal vez ya lo habían visto, estaba preocupado. Comenzó a voltear a todos lados. Si lo habían descubierto estaba en…MUY graves problemas. Cuando miró hacia el fondo a la derecha, pudo distinguir a una figura sentada. Una figura femenina sentada y recargándose en esa lápida, ligeramente en cuclillas y rodeando con los brazos sus piernas, recargada en aquella lápida. Pero algo mas le había llamado la atención. Estaba a esa hora de la noche, en ese lugar, de esa manera y llorando desconsolada y gimiendo. Para cualquiera hubiese parecido un fantasma y hubiese salido corriendo por el miedo. Pero, nuestro Halfa no sintió miedo alguno, tal vez lo que sintió más que nada fue… lástima por esa joven, lástima y un poco de desconcierto, pués a nadie en su sano juicio se le hubiese ocurrido ir al cementerio a esa hora.

"Debo hacerlo… aunque sea muy kamikaze… debo hacerlo…" pensó el chico acomodándose la túnica y poniéndose la capucha para que solo se vieran sus aterradores y, al mismo tiempo, lindos y brillantes ojos verdes. Comenzó a caminar hacia la parte mas alejada y oscura del cementerio. Cada vez que se acercaba, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba y como el miedo comenzaba a brotar repentinamente. "¿Porque me siento así? No debería tener miedo, es solo una chica llorando y yo voy a ver que le pasa…"pensó, pero cuando analizó este pensamiento, se preguntó que porque lo estaba haciendo, pero era demasiado tarde. Ya estaba frente a ella, pero parecía que esta no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Disculpa…-

-No me voy a ir, Joe, déjame en paz…-respondió la chica entre gemidos y sin voltearlo a ver, creyendo que era el guardia.

Danny estaba a punto de irse, cuando de repente le dio más interés por quedarse…

"¿Porqué estoy haciendo esto?" se preguntó en la mente. "..AH, que mas da… veamos que le sucede a esta pobre chica…"

-¿Disculpa?...-preguntó el Halfa.

-Ya me oiste, Joe, déjame en paz…-la joven seguía llorando y sin mirar.

-No me llamo Joe…-dijo el joven peliblanco.

-…¿cómo que no eres…?- repentinamente, la joven dejo de llorar y miró a quien le hablaba. Su rostro ahora parecía aterrado. Estaba blanca. Más blanca de lo común. Apenas podiendo se levantó y lo miró aterrada. "Un fantasma… tan solo un fantasma tiene ese color de ojos…" pensó ella, al no poderlo ver completo por culpa de la túnica. "Hace tiempo que no veía a uno… y… si estoy acostumbrada a ellos…¿porqué en este momento no estoy temblando de miedo?" Abrió los ojos como platos. Encontró la respuesta.- Es porque él ya no está conmigo…-murmuró. Se sentía desprotegida. Ya no tenía a su Halfa. A su héroe. Comenzó a palidecer más.

-Calma… no te voy a…-dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro. Pero ella al instante la quitó, e intentó gritar, pero el sonido nunca llegó. Tan solo intentó correr de ahí.- No, espera…-pero la joven ya se había alejado. Danny también sintió un poco de miedo. "Y si… ¿y si ella me reconoció? ¿y si da la alarma de que Danny Phantom regresó?" el joven se encogió de hombros. "Mi tío me asesinará si se entera… nuestros planes se echarían a perder…" El joven se alejó de ese lugar sin siquiera fijarse por quien lloraba la chica. La verdad es que no le interesaba, ahora él era más frío que antes. Se quedó pensando.-Será mejor que me vaya a casa… ya pensaré que hacer con ella…-volteó a ver la lápida en la que ella lloraba. Estaba llena de musgo y no dejaba leer bien de lejos.

-Ella regresará a aquí… es de lo único que estoy seguro… y cuando vuelva deberé ganarme su confianza… o averiguar si sabe quien soy… - diciendo esto salió volando del cementerio. "Pero deberé venir con otra apariencia…" pensó y comenzó a alejarse poco a poco.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les digo que no me convence, pero bue… así está bien. Ahora a responder reviews… 6, el día de hoy son 6… bueno, aquí vamos:

Joy Phantom: aprende a escribir mi nombre, es Katara no Karata ¬¬ nah, no es cierto XD… que bueno que te gusto… tnces aki seguire un laaargo rato… gracias por el review…

Eli Fentom: erh… no muy pronto pero aki esta la continuación XD gracias por el review… espero actualizar pronto u.u

SamxDanny-ely: no era para llorar XD pero q bueno… espero que te guste este capi… muchas grax x el review…

Yaki: tal vez pronto venga todo lo que deseas, recuerda que Danny y Vlad tienen planes… los cuales aun no rebelaré XD (aunque tal vez sean muy obvios) Wa ya se van a acaar las vacaciones!! Noooo!!

MaOkO: erh… he aki tu encuentro DxS XD, muy chiquito pero… bueno, prometo ponerte mas wO ahhh!! FELIZ AÑO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!!! Atrasadito pero bueno jajaja… en lo que decía sobre el DxS… no se si a Sam le gusten mucho los encuentros jajaja gracias por el review n.n

Kozu chan: sis linda, claro que te lo recordaré XD aaaaah, dile a tu Inner q ver Naruto hace daño al cerebro ¬¬ o tal vez ya es demasiado tarde XD bueno, TKM sis… aquí la actualizacion… grax x el review

Umm… creo que eso fue todo… soy Katara Phantom, nos vemos en la proxima actualización. Y dejen review ¬¬ cuidense!!

Sayonara Matta ne!


	4. Confía en el destino

-Tus… ojos…-comentó ella balbuceando

Hi World.

Ya se, gente, he estado desaparecida por más de medio año y pués… aquí me tienen… creo… jeje (risa nerviosa)  
Pero bueno, aquí vienen las vacaciones y quiero aprovechar lo más que pueda para tener un buen bombardeo de escritora u (y matarme jugando Super smash brothers brawl, ni idea de cómo lo jugaré porque ni tengo wii… pero es que se volvió mi adicción w)

Otra cosita, yo quería hacer largo el fic como el de "Un encuentro por tu ayuda" pero nah, decidí que no le pondré capítulos de relleno XD (así que igual y la historia se acaba más rápido de lo que imaginamos O.o)…(Exceptuando porque tardo mil años en actualizar XD)

Bueno, este capitulote se lo dedico a… -mira su lista- a la señorita que me inspiró a escribir (aunque fuera con estupideces, me inspiró a inscribir, así que merece su crédito u.ú) Gracias Jessy!! Sin ti ni vuestro fic yo no hubiera comenzado a escribir x3

Bueno, bueno, esto ya se puso largo… así que sin más que decir, **¡AL FIC!**  
--

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa… ya pensaré que hacer con ella…-volteó a ver la lápida en la que ella lloraba. Estaba llena de musgo y no dejaba leer bien de lejos.

-Ella regresará a aquí… es de lo único que estoy seguro… y cuando vuelva deberé ganarme su confianza… o averiguar si sabe quien soy… - diciendo esto salió volando del cementerio. "Pero deberé venir con otra apariencia…" pensó y comenzó a alejarse poco a poco.

Capítulo 3 Confía en el destino

"…soy yo, Sam… ¿qué no me reconoces?... o es que… ¿o es qué acaso tu ya me olvidaste? Sam… Sam… ¿porqué? ¿Porqué me has olvidado?...Sam…"

-¡No!- La voz siguió resonando en su cabeza hasta llegar a un punto en el que se fue perdiendo. Era obvio que eso había sido una pesadilla. La joven sudaba frío y se hallaba jadeante. Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó acomodándose un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. _"¿Cómo llegué aquí?" _ fue lo primero que llegó a su mente. Había olvidado el transcurso panteón-casa. Y en ese momento llegaron a su mente ese par de ojos verdes fosforescentes de la noche pasada. Esos ojos eran una tortura para ella. Eran tan parecidos a los de… Una voz aguda se oyó por los pasillos.

-¡¡Sami!! No te oimos llegar…- dijo la aterciopelada voz entrante.

-Hum? Ah, hola Sirani…-

-Tuviste muy angustiada a tu madre… no creo que vuelva a dejarte salir a un panteón a las 12 pm de nuevo, eh!…-Sam hizo esbozó una sonrisa:- ¿Qué tal tu caminata nocturna? -

-Electrizante… -

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó curiosa.

-Vi a un chico…-

-¡¿Pero que dices, Sam?! ¿¡Un chico que estaba a la misma hora que tu?!-sonaba un poco alarmante- ¿y qué dices? ¿te encuentras bien? ¿no te hizo daño? ¿Tenia malas inten…?-

No pudo terminar la frase, pues la ojivioleta le puso un dedo encima de la boca, puso los ojos en blanco y con una sonrisa le dijo:- estoy bien, Sira, no me pasó absolutamente nada…-

La ojiturquesa se quitó el dedo de la boca:-Gracias a Dios…-

Sam miró por la ventana, el sol estaba en lo más alto. El cálido sol que calentaba su piel, pero ella sentía frío… y angustia. Angustia al recordar lo poco que pudo ver de su rostro. ¿Cómo era posible que ese rostro le fuese tan familiar?

-¿Qué sucede, pequeña? ¿Porqué tan perdida en la ventana?-preguntó su amiga con tono curioso.

-Es solo que… la mirada del chico… su rostro… no es… nada común… -

-Uy, uy, uy… entonces ese chico te…-Se detuvo. Una mirada cortante se dirigió a ella:- Hey! no dije nada… calma Sam…-

-A lo que me refiero, Sirani, es a que… juraría que… esa mirada… la conozco…-

-Paranoica…-sonrió burlonamente.

-Quizá… ¿o quizá no?-pregunto mientras se dirigía a asearse.- Algo... algo me dice que debería volver allí esta noche…-

-Paranoica…-repitió su amiga en un murmullo.

--

-Buenos días dormilón…-sonrió mientras abría la cortina y ventana que daba a un balcón con un mini jardín; el ojiazul se giraba y cubría con la colcha como una criatura nocturna huyendo del tan resplandeciente sol de medio día:- ¿no es un bello día?- Inhaló el aire con una gran fuerza.

-Quiero dormir…-gruñó, sin quitarse la colcha de encima.

-Y bien… ¿qué tal estuvo la noche?-inquirió el señor Masters.

-…bien…-contestó después de unos segundos. "_Será mejor no entrar en detalles" _pensó el chico

-Detalles…- "_¿Por qué diablos se le ocurre hoy pedir detalles?"_

-Perdida de tiempo…-mascullo saliendo de su cueva nocturna.

-Tengo tiempo –respondió con más interés.

"¡R_ayos! ¿Ahora qué hago?"_

-Richard llamando a Robert! Responda Robert –Danny se puso nervioso. Notablemente nervioso:- ¡Dime de una vez que sucedió anoche!

- Yo… agg… na… ¡aaah! ¡Vi a una chica! – dijo por fin.

"¡_Estúpido Daniel! ¿No pudiste decir alguna mentira?_

-¡¿TE RECONOCIÓ?!-preguntó al instante con inquietud y temor. Mucho temor.

-No… yo… no se -admitió.- Pero lo más seguro es que no…-

-¡Te dije que tuvieses cuidado!-dijo, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y cerrando los puños como si quisiera golpear a alguien. Se dio media vuelta y trató de tranquilizarse:- Sobrino… sobrino… ¿qué has hecho? Todo iba perfecto y…-

-Todo SIGUE perfecto…- remarcó el.

-¡NO!-objetó.- Quiero decir… teníamos que pasar inadvertidos para que los planes salieran bien-continuó haciendo énfasis en planes- así que… ¡DEBES HACER ALGO! - ordenó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Cómo qué?!-respiró hondo y continuó.- Es decir, ni idea de quien es… y ella tampoco sabe de mí…-

-Eso no lo sabemos…-dijo.-Debemos estar seguros.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga?-preguntó.

Vlad se giro hacia la ventana y dio algunos pasos al balcón con una mano en la barbilla. Se quedó pensativo durante unos minutos. De repente, comenzó a desaparecer el sol al ser cubierto por unas nubes oscuras. El peligris se cruzo de brazos y por fin dijo:- Deshazte de ella…-

"_De… ¡¿deshacerme de ella?! Pero… yo no…"_

-…es la única opción… si no queremos que los planes se arruinen -continuó.

El ojiazul tenía los ojos como platos. Sabía que ese día llegaría, pero no lo tenía contemplado tan pronto. Comenzar a matar gente que se entrometía demasiado en su vida o los planes.

- Si así debe ser…-asintió un poco melancólico, lamentándose por el futuro que tendría esa chica. Mejor dicho, por el corto futuro de esa pobre chica.

-Sí…-dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria:- así tiene que ser…-

-Entonces…-comenzó el.- me encargaré de ella cuanto antes…-

-¿Puedo confiar en que no tendrás un corazón compasivo que la deje ir?-preguntó con un aire menos intrigado.

-…Si…-respondió después de unos segundos.

-De acuerdo… - No había más que decir. El hombre salió a cortas zancadas de la habitación de Danny. Murmurando cosas para si mismo en voz baja.

"_¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré?" _se preguntaba el pelinegro con las manos en la cabeza y masajeándose las sienes las sienes. Se sentía acorralado. No podía matarla. Él no era un monstruo. Pero… ¿y qué tal si ella le había reconocido y había ido a contarle a media ciudad que el señor horror fantasmal había regresado? "_¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré?" _Seguía preguntándose en la mente.  
Tomó aire y exhaló por la boca.

-No acabaré con ella…-dijo para sí en un murmullo.- Pero… tengo que buscarla… y averiguar sobre ella… y…-se quedó pensando unos segundos y por fin dijo:-y sabeer que sabe de mi… y si para eso es necesario ganarme toda su confianza… Creo que no me importará engañarla en un estúpido truco de amor… bueno, es eso o matarla. E imagino que esa chica preferirá un engaño a su propia destrucción –

--

-En serio, Sam…-comenzó su amiga:- comienzo a creer que te estás volviendo loca…-

-No, Sira, te digo que estoy casi segura de que debo volver esta noche…-

-Tu mamá no te va a dar permiso…-

-Tienes razón…-

-Sabía que entenderí…-

-Me iré a escondidas…-la interrumpió.

-Definitivamente estás loca –respondió la ojiturqueza:- ¡No lo lograrías!

-Sirani, tan bien como yo sabes que si me propongo algo… lo cumplo…-

-Lo sé, Sam… pero esto suena peligroso. ¿qué tal si ese tipo es un drogadicto que vive en el cementerio? ¿O un secuestrador? ¿O un…?-

-¿O un chico normal que dio un paseo normal?-volvió a interrumpir a su amiga. Sirani hizo cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Quién da un paseo "normal" a medio noche por el cementerio?-preguntó ella. La respuesta común era nadie, sin embargo, Sam tenía una respuesta nada común.

-Daniel Fenton…-respondió ella con un tono de melancolía, peor a la vez, esperanza.

-Oh, no Sam… ya habíamos hablado de esto… Daniel está muerto…-terminó la frase en un suspiro.- Admítelo, Sami..-

Sam cerró los ojos y con un tono melancólico afirmó con un simple ya lo se.

--

El hombre iba inspeccionando su nueva casa, hasta llegar al fondo del pasillo y ver a su sobrino tiñéndose el cabello a color pelirrojo en el baño.

-…-

Este comenzó a mover la cabeza negando y murmurando un no puedo creerlo. Al percatarse el joven de la llegada de su tío, pego un saltito y se puso rojo, incluso mas rojo que el color que estaba tomando su cabello.

-¿Puedes explicarme porqué rayos…-

- te estás tiñendo el pelo?-terminó la frase regresando a su color normal.-Creí que era una buena idea ocultar mi verdadera identidad para salir en publico…-dijo excusándose:- y además pienso ponerme los pupilentes color miel que utilizaba en Italia…-

-Oh, si, una persona completamente diferente…-comentó con una expresión de reproche.

Pasó una media hora más quizá para que el ojiazul terminara de pintarse el pelo. Era nuevo en eso, y no le había quedado muy bien la primera vez. Así que tuvo que repetirlo.

-Mira ya la hora… -comentó el hombre peligris viendo el reloj de su muñeca.

-Las 10 pm…-respondió. "_Las 10 pm y mi cabello es un completo desastre."_

-Si… erh… ¿ya terminaste con tu cabello?-preguntó el hombre con una mueca de incongruencia y a la vez burla.

-…si, parece que si…-respondió después de unos segundos.

-…bueno, no quedaste TAN mal… -dijo, riéndose por dentro:- pudo haber estado peor…-

-Wow… ¿peor? ¿En serio?-preguntó sarcástico y dirigiéndose a la ventana.

-¿A dónde vas muchachito?-

-A deshacerme de la chica…-

-¿Ya te has asegurado de todo?-

-Si, tío, no te preocupes… además, nadie me verá… solo ella… y será la ultima persona que verá para siempre-dijo con una expresión de rudeza fingida.

-Perfecto, ve… e intenta no demorar demasiado…-

-Así será, lo prometo…-el tío salió de la habitación, dejando a Danny solo. Este se asomó a su guardarropa, buscando algo adecuado para la noche, y no precisamente para una cita, sino más bien, para que no le reconocieran. Y ahí estaba un a camisa roja a mangas largas, que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello, un chaleco y los mismos jeans de siempre.  
Se revolvió el cabello y… ¡Tadá! Nadie podría reconocerlo. No se parecía en nada al antiguo Daniel Fenton. Ahora era todo un fino joven Kalters.

Se echó una mirada más al espejo y salió por la ventana. Con aquella capa negra puesta por si las dudas, y sin olvidar su intangibilidad, claro.

El camino fue menos largo de lo esperado. Ya estaba en el cementerio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Miró su reloj. 11 pm. Pensó que aquella chica que había visto la noche anterior ya tenía que estar aquí… a menos que…

"A menos que sea una chica completamente normal que no le dé por venir al cementerio el día de hoy y yo haya pensado como un paranoico", el chico dio un suspiro resignado, se quitó la capa y volviendo a su forma humana, con su cabello ahora carmesí y ojos color miel, se sentó en una roca debajo de uno de los árboles de aquél oscuro lugar.

-- 

-Ya son las 10:00… -señaló en voz alta.

-Vamos, Sam, piénsalo bien… no lo hagas por favor…-rogó la ojiturqueza.

-No tardaré, lo prometo…-

-Pero… ¿y qué le diré a tu madre?-

-Ella siempre se duerme a las 9:30pm, es una persona diurna, no se dará ni cuenta de que salí…-

-Oh, Sam, estoy segura de que es una mala idea…-

-No me pasará nada…-

Sirani suspiró fastidiada. Sabía que en una batalla de obstinación contra Sam, ella no tenía oportunidad.

-Bien, ve… pero si no regresas en 1 hora, despertaré a tu madre y le diré sobre lo que has hecho…-dijo en un intento de amenaza. Como si a Sam le importase.

-Jaja, bien…-respondió ella.- Entonces regreso en 1 hora…-

-Cuidate Sam…-

-Ya te he dicho que no me pasará nada…-

--

Pasaron los minutos y no había señal alguna de la pelinegra.

-Oh Daniel, ¿pero en qué estabas pensando al creer que esa joven volvería a venir?- se preguntó para sí mismo en voz baja al ver como el tiempo pasaba.

De pronto, una sombra se acercaba caminando sin percatarse de aquél ser que ya estaba allí.

"¿Será ella?" se preguntó. "Debe ser…"  
Así que, con mucho cuidado de no provocar ruido que la ahuyentara, se fue acercando. Se acercaba con tanto sigilo, que cada movimiento que tenía parecía un movimiento de baile. Pero otra de las cosas a su favor era la de su visión fantasmal, lo que significaba que él podía ver tan bien en la noche como en el día. La chica seguía caminando y el Halfa seguía detrás de ella, esperando al momento adecuado para aparecer.

Sin embargo, la ojivioleta paró de golpe y se dio media vuelta. Danny no tuvo tiempo ni de esconderse ni de tornarse intangible.

--  
La chica se quedó congelada al mirarlo, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?

"¿Qué te sucede Sam? ¡Reacciona!" se dijo en su mente mientras lo miraba perpleja.

-Ho… hola…-dijo él rompiendo el silencio.- E… yo… estaba por aquí el otro día a estas horas de la noche y… tu estabas llorando… y te dije que no tuvieras miedo pero corriste…-

"Así que eres el muchacho de la otra noche…" sintió decir, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

-Y… yo… eh, bueno, quería disculparme por haberte asustado… no fue mi intención.- Le sonrió. Si ese chico de 17 años tenía algún encanto eran sus ojos y su gran sonrisa. Esa sonrisa de niño bueno y generoso, parecida a la de un mismo ángel que no podía tener maldad alguna. La chica se sintió menos asediada por el y comenzó a relajarse. Danny prestó atención a este cambio de comportamiento en ella y continuó:- en fin, mi nombre es Robert Kalters… soy nuevo por aquí, vengo de Italia, mucho gusto… eh…-

-Samantha Manson, dime Sam, odio mi nombre…-

-De acuerdo, Sam…-respondió. "La tengo".- ¿Y… eres de por aquí?-

Sam miró a su alrededor y rió.-Por suerte, aún no… ¿qué tal tu? ¿Acaso eres un fantasma que quiere a asesinarme por sed de venganza?-preguntó, haciendo un énfasis involuntario en fantasma.

El pelinegro rió nervioso. "No, no es por eso…" pensó, pero no le iba a contestar así.- Jaja, ¿cómo crees?-

-Puede ser…-  
El chico se quedó pensando.

-¿Crees en los fantasmas?-preguntó ella de golpe.

-¿Qué?-respondió el atónito.

"Bravo, Sam, te van a tomar por loca y ni siquiera te conocen…"

-Jeje, no, na…-

-¿Qué tu si?-interrumpió.

Calló algunos segundos:-…algo…-respondió insegura.

-¿Y eso?-

-Digamos… que conocí a uno…-el pelinegro comenzó a sentir curiosidad por aquella conversación de mitad de la noche. El viento frío y el oscuro cielo creaban una atmósfera de suspenso.

-…Danny Phantom, así le llamaban…-terminó. Danny abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como se le rechinaba la piel.  
"¡Ella me conoció! ¡ELLA PUEDE AYUDARME A DESCIFRARLO TODO!"

Jejejeje y así termina este pequeño capítulo by me. Si terminaron de leer el fic con vida, y estan diciendose a si mismos "Que bien! KP ya los encontro!" pues nooo, q creen? Q nooo. Como si de veras tan fácil. Pero para esop deberán aguantar al otro capi bwajajja X3

Woa, estaba leyendo las respuestas de los anteriores reviews y miren lo que puse:

"_En este mismo momento ando escribiendo ya el otro /je je, de hecho hice primero el 2 y no podía actualizar xq no se me ocurría nada para el 1 XD/ yo creo que lo subiré el martes… o el jueves…"_

Y miren que bien estaba mis predicciones. Dije que lo subiría el martes y aquí esta XD (voz: que mal chiste KP -.-) ya lo se u.ú

Como sea… ¡aquí viene la parte divertida de este asunto! 3 Y vamos con los… ¡11 reviews! Debe haber un error… -checa- nyu, si son 11 x333

Sam-ely-ember: ¡Woa! ¿¿Feliz año nuevo?? ¿Tanto tiempo llevo desaparecida? Eh… ¡Feliz verano nuevo! XD. Si, los teletubbies dan miedo u.ú pero Barney les gana –tic en el ojo-. Bue, aquí la actualizacion, I hope U like it n.n

Yaki Phantom: tuviste mucha razon, nada pronto T-T  
¿Todos muertos? ¡Pero si no puedo matarlos a todos!...¿o si?... nah XD q bueno q te haya gustado, a ver si te agrada este otro… y la continuación, esa si sera mas pronto, o sino, les doy permiso de que me pateen n

Ghost Steve: ¡my dear senpai! ¿Tardarme tantito? Si, solo tantito n.nUUU bueno, aki la actualización. Besotes oniichan 3

Eli Fentom: ¿Estabas hablando de enero? O.o Dios, llevo MUCHO tiempo desaparecida (voz: es como la novena vez que lo dices) enésima ¬¬ (voz: ok, es como la enésima vez que lo dices -.-) mucho mejor n.n q bueno q te gushte mi manera de escribir, le subes el autoestima a la autora –snif- he aki la continuación.

GothicGirl-MC: (autoestima +1 XD) gracias –snif- q amable TwT aunq si tarde algo en actualizar jeje, pero bue, espero que te agrade la continuación.

Kaila phantom: oki, yo le hago llegar tu mensaje…

Yaki Phantom: oye, dice Kai q si me metes a la zona fantasma aparecerás conectada a un respirador, ¿ok? Bye x3

Kaila Phantom: listo, mensaje enviado ;) ahora, seee, todas quieren el mundo T.T pero solo una de ellas lo tendrá, ¿Quién de ellas cree que Hitler fue el mayor procurador de la paz? (risitas) Es hora de ¡LA DICTADORA MAS DEBIL! /ok, me emocione XD/ bueno, he aquí la continuación, nus vemos

Aun no acabo con los reviews x.xU pero bueno, ¡¡ya casi!!

MaOkO: seee, su amado sigue vivo ¬w¬ pero de eso ya verán porque… ¡duh! Obvio no los puedo juntar así de rápido (voz: ya la conocen, se va con rodeos u.ú) XD q bien que te haya gustado y… me parece q si demoro algo el capitulo, peor mas vale tarde q nunca n.nU

Fallen Angel Dani: pues tu paciencia duró para rato jeje –Dani con tic en el ojo- pero por poco y no me salvo O.o!! bueno, he aquí la maravillosa continuación XD ¡¡Feliz Verano!! /ya se, aunq allá sea invierno –w-U/

Maka: ¡NO! ¡¡Los reviewsotes malignos nooo!! XDD Kerida, q bueno q la realeza chilena /Tomas siguió jodiendo cn eso xD/ se haya venido un rato '3 a ver si tengo oportunidad de ir u…regresando al fic XD que bueno que le este gustando lamparita 3 y… ¿suerte en la escuela? Pronto salgo de vacaciones… y saqué nuevo en geo u!! Its party time!! XD –q rapido me salgo del tema del fic XD- yaaaa, pero bue, q bien que te guteee 3

Aid-chanz: …o.o! en orden:  
Algo, ¡nunca!...o eso creemos todas nwn, quizá XD y si, he aki la continuación

Joy Phantom: bien Joy, aprende de tus errores ò.ó –ntc XD- si, reencuentro again n3n pero ya verán todos que no es lo que parece bwajajaja

Cof cof cof, listo, después de toda una página completa de reviews terminé 3

Bueno gente, debo irme a hacer tarea T-T

Así que eso fue todo, soy KP y nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion D cuidensep… ¡¡y piquen el botoncito de allí abajo q dice go!! Van a ver q no cuesta nada dejar review XD

Cha, Sayonara Matta Ne!! nOn


End file.
